


Excess

by kitcaliber



Series: You and Your Star [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Other, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: You never really put much faith into the "too much of a good thing" idea...until now, anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOO BOY THIS ONE GOT LONG :O
> 
> This is the first piece since the original that I've actually had some real worries about. There's some stuff that just seems so...extra, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. So I apologize in advance if you expected better out of me lmao OTL
> 
> I think that's it - see ya in the end notes! <3

You’d tried willing yourself to go back into recharge, you’d tried simply laying down and venting as slowly as possible to relax yourself, you’d tried cuddling up to the warm bot in recharge next to you and hoping the rhythm of his venting would lull you back down.

But all you could focus on was the feeling of need in your panel that you woke up with, and the dream that had woken you in the first place. You couldn’t remember a plot or even very many details, but the fragments you did remember wouldn’t leave – the feeling of his lips on yours, his hands tracing armor seams up and down your body, his spike sliding into your valve tantalizingly slowly only to forcefully ram your ceiling node…

You could feel yourself lubricating and knew you weren’t going to get back into recharge any time soon if you didn’t do something about it. Sitting up carefully, your optics fell onto the peacefully recharging figure next to you. Listening for a moment, you heard his steady venting, and this along with his unmoving frame reassured you that he was definitely still in recharge.

You had two options, you reasoned: one, you could open your panel and rub one out right where you lay, which carried the risk of waking him up; or two, you could sneak off to the washroom and sit on the shower floor to self-service, which…also carried the risk of waking him up.

Weighing your options quickly, you decided the washroom idea was arguably the _less_ risky of the two.

You slowly, carefully, turned to your side and stepped out of the berth, making sure not to accidentally pull on any sheets. Briefly, you looked over your shoulder to make sure he hadn’t been awoken, before all but tip-toeing to the washroom, trying to keep your footfalls as light and quiet as possible. The _hiss_ of the door opening was quiet, and you gave it no thought as you stepped carefully in, the door sliding shut behind you, and setting yourself down on the floor, sliding your panel open.

You sighed softly in delight as your hand found your external node and started to rub, first slowly, then increasing your pace as you couldn’t hold yourself back any longer. Your head fell back against the wall and you let out a moan of pleasure, your exhaust fans kicking up a notch to cool your rapidly heating frame.

And then the door slid open.

Panicked, your hand flew down to your side and you somehow had the willpower to force your panel shut.

Starscream peered down at you, the glow of his optics dull from recharge. “What are you doing?”

In your processor, you let out a string of expletives while trying to quickly formulate an answer.

“I…had to empty my waste tank.”

“Then why are you on the floor?” His voice was monotone, almost as if he’d known the truth the whole time.

“…Because I didn’t want to wake you up.” That was a slagging awful answer, and you knew it the second it came out of your vocalizer.

He slowly nodded once, squinting his optics and glaring down at you.

“Even if I believed that, there would still be the issue of the lubricant on your hand.”

You sighed. “...Alright. I lied.”

He crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one leg. “Then tell me the truth.”

“I…” You took a deep invent to center yourself. “I woke up from a ‘facing dream and…couldn’t get back into recharge, so…I thought…”

“You thought you’d get out of the berth, in the middle of the night, and shut yourself in here to self-service – an activity that is explicitly forbidden, need I remind you – hoping I wouldn’t find out about your blatant disregard for the very clear rules I’ve laid out for you.” His optical ridges went up. “Am I correct?”

You gave a few short, almost frantic nods, staring at the floor the whole time.

“I’ll deal with you tomorrow. Get back in the berth and finish recharging.”

You started to whine, rocking back and forth where you sat. “But…I need—”

He cut you off. “No, you don’t. You _want_ it. But bad pets don’t get overloads. Not only have you broken rules, but you woke your Master in the middle of recharging hours.” He stepped to the side and grabbed a towel before bending down and pulling you to your feet. He took your slick, sticky hand and rubbed it clean. “I will deal with you tomorrow.” He repeated the sentence from earlier, but sharper and with more force.

“Y…Yes, Master,” you said, optics still pointed at the floor, voice full of the shame you felt.

He didn’t respond, but discarded the towel he’d cleaned your hand with before placing his hand on your back and gently guiding you forwards, out of the washroom and back into your shared berth. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, pressing you to his chest, and placed a soft kiss on your lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, rubbing your back slowly, soothingly. Closing his optics, he added, “No matter what.”

“I love you too,” you whispered back, resting your head against his chest. His sudden shift in attitude spoke volumes to you – he truly wanted you to be comfortable enough to be able to fall back into recharge. The thought of it quietened your racing processor somewhat, and it wasn’t long after he fell back into recharge that you followed.

~*~*~*~

You paced the floor, unable to sit still with the weight of anticipation on you – he’d be back from his meeting soon, thus completing his official schedule for the day, and you were sure he’d “deal with you” – as he’d said so many hours ago – starting the moment he stepped through your door.

You’d gotten yourself lost in thought, attempting to think of every possible punishment he might deal out – the most likely option at this point being “a sound thrashing.” You’d been so lost in thought, in fact, that you jumped at the sound of the door sliding open. You were completely ready to drop to your hands and knees and start begging for forgiveness, but he strode in…smiling.

“Ah, good, you’re here. I’m glad,” he said, confidently walking up to you and embracing you. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since refueling this afternoon. Are you feeling any better?”

You gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“My dear, do you think I can’t tell? You’ve been on edge all day. You were almost miserable during our refuel break.”

“O-Oh…well…” Your shoulders drooped and your optics flicked off to the side. “I just…this morning…I—”

He pressed a finger to your lips, silencing you. “Sssshhhh, love. Don’t worry about it.” He looked down at you lovingly, a serene smile on his face as his free hand started to rub your shoulders.

Your confused expression returned, more intense this time, and you forced your gaze to return to meeting his. You wanted to ask questions, _needed_ to, but his finger remained firmly pressed to your lips.

“Just relax,” he said, and bent down just a touch to whisper into your audial, “and let me make you feel good.”

You let out a moan as his free hand skittered down your body, teasing its way down to your panel, where his clawtips started tracing seams, digging into them ever-so-gently. He removed his finger from your lips and reached into his subspace.

“I have a present for you,” he said, a subdued look of glee on his face. “Do you want to see what it is?”

“Y-Yeah...”

He stopped, cocking his head to one side, and removed the hand from your panel, making you whine. “What do you say, pet?”

Your exhaust fans clicked up a notch in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. “...Yes, Master.”

“Good pet,” he purred, reaching up and caressing your cheek while pulling the object out of his subspace. He held it up, and you stared at it for a moment.

It was a collar. Made of fine metal mesh in a pleasant pink color and bearing an intricate design of sparkling clear gemstones, it glittered and gleamed under the bright overhead lights. A small heart-shaped tag dangled off the front.

“Do you like it?”

You nodded, not taking your eyes off it. “Yes, Master,” you replied, your voice brought to a half-whisper as you stared at it, stunned.

He chuckled, giving you a pat on the head. “Enraptured, are we? Well, you’ll have to stop looking at it if you want me to put it on you, pet. Do you want to wear it?”

“Y-Yes, Master!” You piped up excitedly, almost bouncing in place.

He grinned down at you smugly. “Ask me nicely.”

“P-Please put it on me, Master…”

“Put what on you, pet?” He asked, playing coy.

“…Please put the collar on me, Master.”

“Oh, that sounds like a _wonderful_ idea, my precious pet.” He unclasped it and gently wrapped it around your neck, fastening it in the front before hooking a finger into the D-shaped ring attached to the lock and giving a couple of tentative tugs. “Does anything hurt at all?”

You resisted the urge to shake your head in response. “No, Master.”

“Perfect,” he replied in a low, husky voice. He started to caress your neck cabling at the edges of the collar, making you squirm in place. You expected to be scolded for the movement, but were pleasantly surprised when you weren’t; instead, he simply reached into his subspace once more with his free hand and pulled out what looked like a coiled length of chain. He stopped his assault on your cabling in order to grab the end of the chain in his hand and clip it to your collar’s ring.

“Now, pet, I want you to know that _I_ am the only one who can unlock your collar. I’d say you are forbidden from removing it yourself, but I knew you’d try and defy that rule at some point in time, so I had the lock made to deactivate only by my touch. There is not a single other mech who can undo this lock. Not even you,” he explained calmly, holding the loose end of the chain in one hand, and gesturing with the other. “How does that make you feel, pet?”

A shiver ran down your backstrut as the concept sank in.

“I-It makes me f-feel like…like I belong to you, and only you, Master,” you finally managed to stutter, finding it harder and harder to stand still as a tingle of need began to build behind your closed panel.

His optical ridges went up and he smiled down at you. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, my lovely little pet,” he said, sliding his hand through the loop at the end of the chain before pulling it closed loosely around his wrist, ensuring he’d never lose his grip on your leash. He placed both of his hands on your shoulders before sliding them down your body, tracing seams along the way. “Hm...how about we move this to the berth, pet?”

Your optics widened and probably brightened a bit; the suggestion had you anticipating having that steadily-growing tingle taken care of…which only served to make it build up faster. “Yes, Master!”

“Down.”

Your optical ridges went down in confusion, and you simply continued to look at him, waiting for clearer instructions.

“Get down, pet. That’s an order,” he said, gently tugging downwards a couple of times on your leash.

“Y-Yes, Master,” you mumbled, sinking to your knees in front of him.

“Good. Turn around.”

You obeyed wordlessly, shuffling around 180 degrees on your hands and knees as he smoothly moved to stand a short distance in front of you, holding the chain loop in one hand.

“Good. Now, come.” He tugged on the leash before beginning to walk forwards, towards the berth. You started crawling forwards to follow him, exhaust fans kicking up higher.

Suddenly, you felt a harsh pull on your leash, causing you to whine as your neck was pulled forwards.

“ _Faster._ ” His voice was sharp as he issued the order, pulling on the leash again.

As he started walking forwards again, you followed suit and began crawling, though this time you made a conscious effort to keep up with him. You ended up by his side, only about a step behind him.

“Good pet. Very good,” he said soothingly as he sat himself on the side of the berth. “Get in front of me, open your panel, and show me.”

Trembling slightly, you crawled the last couple of feet further and slid your panel open before facing away from him, pressing your chest to the ground, and raising your aft as high as it would go without your knees leaving the floor.

Without warning, you felt his fingers rubbing your valve folds before diving in with one finger, making you cry out. He seemed to completely ignore it, though.

“Yes, very good…already so wet for me, my pet…turn around for me.”

You lowered yourself and turned back around to face him, looking up at him. He had the leash in one hand, and the other was rubbing his lubricant-stained fingers together, as if testing the quality of it, before he held his hand out in front of your face, looking down at you expectantly.

“Lick it clean, pet.”

You let out a tiny whine as you lifted your head to meet his fingers, glossa already poking out of your open mouth. He slid two fingers in, slowly pumping them in and out as your glossa swirled around them, and he hummed, content. “Good pet...you're being so good today, I'm so proud of you...” he praised, reaching down with his other hand and caressing your cheek. He withdrew his fingers and inspected them, apparently deeming them properly cleaned before sliding his thumb in to take their place.

He pushed down on your glossa slightly, his fingers curling beneath your chin. You tried to slide your glossa out from beneath his thumb, but he pushed down harder, giving you an expectant, sly look. You decided to just continue sucking.

“Such a good pet...I wonder if the collar has something to do with it...so obedient today...” He tugged on the leash, pulling your head forward and forcing his thumb in further, your lips bumping against his hand. “I didn't have anything special done to it...might it just be mentally reinforcing the fact that you belong to me?”

You whined, his words fueling the fire of need burning in your panel. Finally, he withdrew from your mouth and patted the berth beside him. “Come up here, pet.”

You started to stand up, but were interrupted by a harsh tug on your leash. “I didn't tell you to get up, did I?”

“But...I—”

“Don't talk back to me, pet. You were doing so well. Don't disappoint me,” he said, putting on an exaggerated pout.

Venting hard in embarrassment, you shuffled to the side, put your hands on the berth, and pulled up hard, vaulting onto the berth.

“Very good, pet. Very good,” he purred, turning to sit properly on the berth and pulling you over next to him. “What a good little pet you've been today,” he said, petting your head as he arranged you onto your knees, sitting upright, your wrists by your ankles, thighs spread wide. “What if I just...never took that collar off you? You'd be so obedient...and everyone would know you belong to me...” He started to tease at your node, causing you to gasp and rock your hips forward. “Would you like that, pet?”

“Ah...haaah...y-yes, Master...” Your voice was a static-filled whine as you resisted the urge to grind against his fingers. The idea of walking around the ship while collared was incredibly embarrassing, but…strangely arousing at the same time.

“Do you want to overload, pet?” He looked you directly in the optics, his fingers quickening in pace against your swollen node.

You nodded frantically. “Y-Yes, Master, please!”

“Stay right here, offline your optics, and do not move. Do you understand me, pet?”

“Y-Yes, Master.” You stuttered, a shiver of fear running down your back as you shut your optics, plunging you into darkness.

“Good pet.” He removed his hand from your panel and you whined loudly in frustration. He ignored your outburst, instead simply getting off the berth. You heard footsteps, followed by the sound of the chest at the end of the berth opening. Your energon ran cold for a moment, but it wasn't long before the chest clicked shut and Starscream climbed back onto the berth, moving in front of you.

“Online your optics and stay still.”

Your optics opened again as his hands found one of your wrists and pulled it closer to your ankle, before cuffing the two together as the sound of the cuffs powering on met your audials. Almost in disbelief, you pulled at the bonds and found they held fast. He repeated the action on the other side, leaving you almost defenseless. Your thighs quivered as they started to draw closer together.

“No no no, pet...keep those legs spread nice and far apart...you do want to overload, don't you, you sweet little thing?” He asked, placing two fingers beneath your chin and tilting your head upwards to look him straight in the optics.

You wanted to nod, but his fingers on your chin were pressing upwards too hard. You had to speak your answer. “Y-Yes, _please_ , Master...”

He smiled in response, then quickly captured you in a deep kiss while his free hand went back to torturing you with pleasure, rubbing your aching node in unpredictable patterns. You cried out, the sound muffled by his mouth clamped firmly over yours, glossas sliding against each other, the taste of him heavy and alluring; your optics rolled back into your head, everything just felt so good…

...And then suddenly, it all stopped. He removed his hand from your open panel and pulled his face away from yours, a thin string of oral lubricant still connecting your mouths stretching until it broke.

“Nnngh...noooo, don't stop...” You cried, whining and rocking back and forth.

“One more restraint, you can handle that, can't you, pet?” He asked, turning to one side and picking up an object he'd placed out of the way. “Not like you have much of a choice, of course.” You weren't sure whether or not that meant he wanted a response or not, but it quickly became clear that he wasn't going to wait for it. The object he picked up was, in fact, a spreader bar; extending it to a length he deemed appropriate, he attached the cuffs on either end around your knees and powered it on, forcing your thighs apart. You were completely at his mercy.

“There we go. Isn't that better? Now you can't hide your pretty little valve from me,” he said, giving you a bright smile. The words had you feeling butterflies in your tanks. “Just relax, my pet...” Once more, his talented fingers found their way to your node and started rubbing again. “I told you I was going to make you feel good, and I intend to follow through on that.”

“P-Please, Master, _please..._ I need it...”

“Hush, pet...relax and enjoy it. You deserve it, after all,” he said, leaning in close and pressing a kiss to your lips.

His hand worked on you for what felt like hours – rubbing, squeezing, even giving a pinch every so often. Your entire frame was trembling.

“P-P-Please, I n-need...need it, M-Master...”

“Of course, pet...give me just one moment...” His fingers slowed to an agonizingly slow pace and reached behind him with his free hand. “Ah, there it is. Are you ready, pet?”

“Yes, yes, Master, please!”

You all but screamed as his fingers were replaced with a large, smooth object, vibrating strongly against your node. Within seconds, you were almost ready to overload; curious, you looked down to see what it was between your legs. A wand-like device with a round rubbery head about half the size of your fist was firmly lodged between your thighs, anchored to the bar holding your knees apart. There was no escape.

Your overload ripped through you, making you scream out in pleasure, your arms pulling at their bonds, hands repeatedly opening and closing around nothing.

He hummed, clearly pleased. “Do you feel good, pet?”

“Y-Y-Yes, M-Ma-ster...”

“Are you done?”

“Yes, Master...” You choked out, overly sensitive body convulsing as the vibration refused to stop.

“Hmmm...I don't think you are, pet,” he said, frowning.

“I-It's t-oo mu-uch...ple-ease, Master, t-ake it awa-aaaay…!”

“But, pet, I don't understand,” he said, placing a hand on your cheek and looking you in the optics. His voice feigned confusion, his expression one of exaggerated innocence. “This morning, you were so intent on getting as much pleasure as you could. I just want to give you – my beautiful, beloved pet – everything your little spark desires. So I figured I’d give you all the pleasure you can take...” He bent down, his face mere inches from yours. Suddenly, his demeanor entirely changed – his optical ridges sank low, pointed up at the far ends, and he smiled a dark, malevolent smile; when he spoke again, his voice was low, raspy, and almost intimidating.

“...and then some.”

You realized, with a sinking feeling near your fuel tank, that this was the punishment you’d been so anxiously awaiting all day. He must have noticed it on your face, because he placed both hands on your face and kissed you.

“Is there something wrong, pet?”

Your shaking was slowing as your charge had dissipated, but you felt that coil of pleasure starting to wrap around your tanks again. “It…it’s so m-much…t-too much…too se-sensitive…”

He leaned down to whisper into your audial. “Perhaps this will teach you not to touch yourself without permission.” Straightening back up, he gently stroked your face. “Won’t it, my pet?”

“Ye-Yes, Master,” you choked out dejectedly.

“I’ll let you out when I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

“I-I’m s-sorry, M-Master, p-please le-t me ouuut, I—”

“Oh, come now, pet...you’ve only overloaded once. I know you’re sorry, but I just don’t think it’s sunken in yet.”

You started to whine loudly, babbling incoherent nonsense – it was, of course, supposed to be begging and pleading him to let you out, but it was getting harder and harder to operate your vocalizer.

He understood, however. “Hush, pet. Arguing isn’t going to help,” he said gently, almost encouraging, as he slid your collar around so the ring faced backwards. “Now, I know how hard it is for you to sit with your back straight when you’re all flustered like this, so I’m going to give you a bit of help with that…”

You felt a slight tug on your collar, pulling you mostly upright; conveniently, a rather large twitch hit you, causing you to try to curl forwards, but the collar stopped you. He had attached the chain to the back of the berth.

“Alright, I think you’re all set now. I’ll check in with you in a little bit, okay?”

“D-Don’t…le-leave me al-lone like thi-iiiiis…”

“I’m not going anywhere, pet. I’ll be right here. I’m just forbidding any more discussion of the matter unless I bring it up. Any more unprompted begging will simply result in your punishment time being extended. Do you understand me?”

You nodded frantically.

“I want to hear it, pet.”

“Y-Yes, Master.”

“Good pet. Now, I have some reports to review and I don’t want to be distracted more than I already am, so do not speak to me unless spoken to. Is that understood?”

You’d planned on having a verbal answer for him, but a second overload set you shaking audibly as you screamed out your pleasure.

He simply smiled and gave you a pat on the head, sitting next to you in the berth as if this was completely normal and pulled a datapad out of subspace.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

You completely lost track of time, unable to summon the processing power to even read your chronometer. In fact, your entire HUD was gone, removed by your overwhelmed processor in an effort to conserve resources. You had no idea what time it was or how long this had gone on for; you lost count of how many times you overloaded, much to the annoyance of Starscream, who had successfully kept count and periodically asked you how many times it had been. Every time you failed to answer correctly – or at all – he claimed to add more time to the length of your punishment. Whether or not this was true, you had no idea.

Finally, after what seemed like the hundredth overload, he moved to his knees in front of you, looking down into your glassy, glazed-over optics.

“Mmmm, you haven’t offlined yet…I’m surprised, pet. You’re doing very well.”

You groaned in response, unable to even think of words to say to him.

“That was _ten_ overloads in a row. I’m so proud of you,” he said with a smile, placing his hands on either side of your face, which trembled uncontrollably along with the rest of your head. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson yet?”

Nodding frantically, you attempted to force words out of your vocalizer, but all that came out was a string of nonsense syllables.

“Hush now, pet…you’ve done very well. I think you’ve earned your release.”

You sobbed in delight as the wretched vibrator was powered off and taken away; you felt your bonds come undone one by one until suddenly, you collapsed forwards onto his chest. He shifted you around to have you almost in a princess carry, resting the entirety of your exhausted frame on him.

“Ssssshhhhh, my dearest…you did so well. I’m so proud of you.” He was heaping praise and comfort on you, which brought tears to your optics. “No, don’t cry…are you okay?”

You nodded slowly, processor still reeling from the ordeal. He laid you down on the berth before laying down next to you and pulling you close again, producing a soft cloth out of what seemed like nowhere and using it to clean the oral lubricant off from around your mouth and down your chin.

“Can you talk to me, or can you at least try?”

You hesitated for a moment, before coming up with a string of words to shove through your vocalizer, but all that came out was some broken syllables.

“Alright, alright, that’s good enough, I just wanted to make sure it was unharmed. Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head. You felt fine, if a little strung out, systems still rebooting.

He looked beyond relieved. “I’m so glad, love…I started to fear you might have been damaged.”

“I’m…okay,” you managed to croak out, static-filled and unsteady.

He hugged you so tightly you could have sworn you heard metal bending. “Oh, I’m so glad…I love you so, so very much.”

“Love…you too.” You smiled and looked up into his optics. He looked at you with complete and utter adoration, a look you’ve never seen him give to anyone else.

You closed your eyes and snuggled up closer to him, smile still plastered on your face. He started to rub your back as he quietly hummed a tune you’d previously learned was an old Vosnian song from before the war. It was a little reminder that, despite your rather unconventional arrangement, he felt like he was at home with you.

And he wanted you to feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I'm fairly certain I'm incapable of writing a smutfic that doesn't end in gratuitous fluff.
> 
> So this was the longest piece I've written for this series yet...I hope it didn't suck? ._.
> 
> If you stuck with me all the way down to here, thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
